zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hans Landa
Hans Landa 'znany również jako 'Łowca Żydów i Pułkownik Landa – prawdopodobnie główny antagonista z filmu Quentina Tarantino pt. Bękarty Wojny. W jego rolę wcielił się Christoph Waltz. Historia Rozdział pierwszy - Dawno, dawno temu ... w okupowanej przez nazistów Francji Po przybyciu na farmę Perriera LaPadite'a po raz pierwszy przedstawiono go, by odwiedził dom ukrywających się Żydów. Po tym, jak prosi o pozwolenie, wchodzi do domu LaPadite'a, gdzie spotyka jego córki. Siada przy kuchennym stole i prosi o szklankę mleka, ponieważ LaPadite prowadzi farmę mleczną. Landa następnie grzecznie prosi LaPadite'a, aby wysłał dziewczyny na zewnątrz, aby porozmawiać na osobności. Następnie prosi o zmianę na angielski (aby ukrywający się Żydzi w domu nie wiedzieli, co mówią). LaPadite, oczywiście nerwowy, prosi o zezwolenie na zapalanie fajki, a Landa na to zezwala. Landa zaczyna pytać LaPadita, czy wie coś o rodzinie Dreyfusa, jak również o ich imionach i wieku. Landa prosi o kolejną szklankę mleka, zanim odejdzie, a następnie zaczyna mówić o tym, jak kocha swój pseudonim "Łowca Żydów". Wyjaśnia mu, że Żydzi są podobni do szczurów, mówiąc, że nie uważa tego za obrazę. Kontynuuje, aby rozwinąć swoje przemyślenie, zanim dojdzie do wniosku, że jego zdolność do znajdowania Żydów jest o wiele bardziej zaawansowana niż w przypadku zwykłych żołnierzy niemieckich, i że jest on świadomy tego, że "ludzie są zdolni do tego, gdy porzucą godność". W tym momencie Landa nagle poprosił o zezwolenie na zapalenie fajki. Wyciąga wielką rurę podobną do Sherlocka Holmesa. Landa zaczyna mu powtarzać, że aby wymazać nazwisko LaPadite'a z listy, musiałby poprosić swoich żołnierzt, by przeszukali jego dom. Mówi mu również, że wszelkie informacje, które znacznie ułatwią jego pracę, nie spotkają się z karą, wręcz przeciwnie, spotka się z nagrodą, że jego rodzina nie będzie już w żaden sposób nękana przez Niemców podczas podboju. Widocznie przekonany, LaPadite potwierdza, że rodzina Dreyfusa znajduje się pod podłogą jego domu. Landa pyta go, czy nie mówią po angielsku, ponieważ nie słyszał żadnych odgłosów podczas rozmowy. LaPadite potwierdza swoje podejrzenia i Landa prosi go, by wrócił do Francji i kontynuował masakrę. Hans Landa dziękuje mu po francusku za gościnność oraz za mleko i mówi, że są już skończone. Wychdzi przez drzwi, najwyraźniej zadzwonił do dziewczyn, ale w rzeczywistości dzwoni do swoich ludzi i wskazuje im, gdzie mają strzelać. Jego ludzie strzelają przez podłogę, zabijając Żydów. Jednak jedna dziewczyna, Shosanna, która czołga się przez otwór w piwnicy i ucieka z przerażenia, płacząc. Landa podchodzi do drzwi frontowych, kładzie walizkę na progu i celuje ze swojego Waltera P38, wkrótce uświadamiając sobie, że posuwa się za daleko, gdyby strzelił. Zamiast tego uśmiecha się i mówi do siebie, sarkastycznie, "bupsti" (niemiecki odpowiednik "oopsie"). Na koniec krzyczy: "Au revoir, Shosanna!'. Rozdział trzeci - Niemiecki wieczór w Paryżu Hans Landa przybywa do restauracji, w której Joseph Goebbels, Francesca Mondino i Fredrick Zoller rozmawiają z Shosanną Dreyfus, znaną obecnie jako Emanuelle Mimieux, o swoim kinie. Zoller wprowadza Landę do Mimieux, mówiąc jej, że zarządza bezpieczeństwem premiery filmu. Całuje ją w rękę, podczas gdy Shosanna stara się zachować spokój. Gdy Niemcy wyjeżdżają, Landa wyjaśnia, że chciałby porozmawiać z Mimieux. Zoller nieuprzejmie pyta dlaczego, a Landa (poza ekranem) jest zaskoczony postawą szeregowca. Landa następnie siedzi przy stole z mademoiselle Mimieux. Zamawia dla niej dwa strudle i szklankę mleka. Pyta Mimieux o swoje kino i czy to prawda, że czarnoskóry człowiek obsługuje projektory. Kiedy Mimieux potwierdza, że tak, Landa mówi jej, że będzie tą, która będzie obsługiwać projektory w dniu premiery. Następnie mówi, że ma inne pytanie do Mimieux i na krótką chwilę się na nią gapi. Rozdział czwarty - Operacja Kino Hans Landa zostaje wezwany do wioski Nadine, by zbadać strzelaninę pomiędzy kilkoma żołnierzami niemieckimi a Bękartami. Identyfikuje Hugo Stiglitza i Wilhelma Wickiego. Mówi żołnierzowi, który mu towarzyszy, że byli częścią Bękartów, odpowiedzialnymi za zabijanie niemieckich żołnierzy. Ale zauważa, że w tym incydencie jest coś dziwnego. Potem widzi kobiecy but i wnioskuje, że ktoś zaginął. Po sygnalizowaniu wszystkim do wyjścia, znajduje chusteczkę z autografem Bridget von Hammersmark. Rozdział piąty - Zemsta wielkiej twarzy Hans Landa jest na premierze filmu i pije szampana. Widzi Bridget von Hammersmark z trzema Bękartami, Donnego Donowitza, Omarema Ulmerema i Aldo Raine'a, którzy udają włochów. Rozmawia z von Hammersmark oraz jej towarzyszami i widzi ich przebrania. Bierze von Hammersmark do prywatnego pokoju i każe jej postawić stopę na kolanach. Wkłada but, który znalazł w tawernie, a potem dusi ją na śmierć. Następnie pojmuje Aldo wraz z innym Bękartem o imieniu Utivich. Bierze ich do pustego budynku i rozmawia z nimi. Aldo pyta, gdzie są Donny, Omar i von Hammersmark. Landa mówi mu, że von Hammersmark dostała to, na co zasłużyła, i że Donny i Omar wciąż są w teatrze z bombami przywiązanymi do nóg. Aldo ma kontakt ze swoim przełożonym w OSS i negocjuje jego kapitulację oraz pozwala kontynuować misję w zamian za immunitet, medale, amerykańskie obywatelstwo i dom na wyspie Nantucket. Przełożony Aldo zgadza się z jego żądaniami, a misja idzie zgodnie z planem, wraz z wysadzeniem teatru i hitlerowskim naczelnym dowództwem, najprawdopodobniej kończącym wojnę. Landa i jego radiotelegrafista popędzają Aldo i Utivicha na terytorium aliantów, a następnie poddają się im. Aldo każe Utiviczowi zakuć Landę. Nazista pyta, czy to naprawdę konieczne, a Aldo odpowiada, że jest niewolnikiem występów, zanim wystrzelił radiooperatora i kazał Utiviczowi skalpować go, ku szokowi Landy. Landa w końcu traci spokój i mówi Aldo, że zostanie za to postrzelony. Bękart mówi, że najprawdopodobniej zostanie "przegryziony". Aldo, wiedząc, że Landa zamierza kiedyś zdjąć swój mundur, mówi mu, że da mu coś, czego nie zdoła zdjąć. Następnie wycina swastykę na czole Landy, gdy krzyczy z bólu. Po skończeniu mówi Utivichowi, że "to może być moje arcydzieło". Nie wiadomo, czy został zabity przez nich, czy przez innych nazistów za jego zdradę. Osobowość Jest on austriackim oficerem SS przydzielonym do Sicherheitsdienst. Jest nazywany Łowcą Żydów ze względu na swoją niesamowitą umiejętność lokalizowania ich, ukrywających się w okupowanej Francji. Landa jest egoistyczny oraz ambitny i bardzo cieszy się z tej reputacji, wychwalając się swoim przydomkiem i wykorzystując go do porównywania się z Reinhardem Heydrichem. Kiedy fala wojny obraca się przeciwko nazistom, szydzi z niej, mówiąc, że jego zadaniem jest znaleźć i schwytać ludzi, a fakt, że są Żydami, nie ma dla niego żadnego znaczenia. Landa jest okrutny, wysoce inteligentny i bezwzględny, ale w razie potrzeby uroczy i uprzejmy. Stosuje podejście bardzo metodyczne w poszukiwaniu ukrytych Żydów. Poza językiem niemieckim, biegle włada przynajmniej angielskim, francuskim i włoskim. Jest także sarkastyczny i wydaje się mieć wiedzę (choć wadliwą) w języku angielskim, na przykład "That's a Bingo!" lub "If the shoe fits, you must wear it." Landa wydaje się być oportunistycznym socjopatą, działającym wyłącznie z czystego interesu. Na początku filmu popiera nazistowską ideologię jako środek do osiągnięcia władzy i bogactwa, będąc członkiem austriackiej partii nazistowskiej od co najmniej 1934 r. (Być może nawet biorąc udział w zabójstwie Engelberta Dollfussa). Na końcu filmu, łamie przysięgę Hitlerowi i zmienia strony, by pomóc Bękartom w zabiciu Fuhrera i elity partii nazistowskiej w kinie. W zamian za swoją rolę w spisku, Landa najpierw żąda i otrzymuje pełen immunitet za swoje zbrodnie wojenne, dom na wyspie Nantucket, wojskową emeryturę jako pułkownik, publiczne uznanie jako agent współpracujący z Amerykańskim Biurem Służb Strategicznych i przyznanie mu Medal Honoru. Mimo to Landa zostaje ukarany za swoje działania przez porucznika Aldo Raine, który wycina mu swastykę na czole, ironicznie określając apolitycznego karierowicza jako nazistę na całe życie. en:Hans Landa Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Naziści Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Oportuniści Kategoria:Totalitaryści Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Ludobójcy Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Szpiedzy Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Tarantinoverse Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Zawierający umowy Kategoria:Tchórze Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z alternatywnych rzeczywistości Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Uznani za zmarłych Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:Egotyści Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z filmów akcji Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Live Action Kategoria:Mistrzowie mowy